Party in the Millennium Puzzle
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: One very confusing night, the gang finds out exactly why one should never let Reneey make a wish on a shooting star.
1. Chapter 1

It was night. Everyone at Yugi's grandpa's shop was asleep, except for Reneey and Lyn, who were outside.

"Oh, Lynni, looki! A shooti star!" Reneey announced, pointing to a shooting star.

"Make a wish?" Lyn asked, giving Reneey a sideways glance.

"Yep!" Reneey said, and she and Lyn looked at the sky.

_I wish for a party in Uncle's puzzle!_ Reneey wished.

_I wish for no one to die as a result of whatever Reneey is wishing right now._

"Well, I'm tired," Reneey said, yawning. "Let's go to bed."

It was already three AM, so really she had reason to be tired. As the girls walked back to the house, Lyn made a strange face.

_Somehow, I just know we're gonna wake up somewhere I don't want to be._

So the girls bid their good nights, went to their rooms, and fell asleep.

---

"Leo, go away," Lyn mumbled as something poked her in the side. "Leo, so help me, I'll beat you black and blue and purple and ninety-seven other colors that aren't orange..."

She lazily opened her soft green eyes, then realized what she was looking at and opened then wide. The Dark Magician was poking her!

"RENEEY!"

"WHAT!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"THE DARK MAGICIAN JUST EFFING POKED ME! YOU ARE SO TOTALLY NOT SLEEPING!"

"The who poked who?" Reneey asked lazily, beginning to wake up.

The Dark Magician threw a disgusted glance at Reneey, then looked back at Lyn in a respectful manner. "You are the daughter of the Pharaoh, my lady. What brings you here? And with.. this...? Your father would be very angry if he were to find out about this."

Lyn shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Note to self: Never let Reneey make wishes again."

"Well, Dad will just have to get mad at somebody else," Lyn said, shrugging, "because I didn't do it. I have no idea why I'm here. Where _is_ here, by the way?"

"You are in the Millennium Puzzle, but why are you with this.. little vermin here?"

"PARTY IN THE PUZZLE!" Reneey screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lyn was just about to give the Dark Magician a death glare and tell him not to call Reneey horrible things like that when --

"Reneey? Lyn? What are you two doing here?"

Atem had heard Reneey scream, and it sounded all too familiar, so he had decided to venture out. As it was, he was right -- it was Reneey, and also Lyn. His daughter was there, too.

"Hi, Dad," Lyn said, standing up and nudging Reneey in the side to tell her to get up, too. "I have absolutely no clue why I'm here, but I'm thinking _somebody_ here might," she said with a sideways glance.

Reneey gasped and asked, "You mean you think the Dark Magician is behind it all!?"

The Dark Magician glared at Reneey. "I, who am loyal, and not some vole like the little thief would never do anything to the lady."

Before Atem could say anything, Lyn thundered, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP ABOUT RENEEY, I'M GOING TO TAKE THAT STAFF AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!"

Still looking furious, she turned to glare at Atem and said, "Really! Shouldn't your card slash servant slash whatever the crap he is have better manners?"

Atem glared at his favorite card. It didn't matter to him that Reneey was his archenemy's daughter -- she was also his friend, and his daughter's best friend in the world. And he didn't let anyone talk to his friends like that.

"Apologize now, and then leave!"

The Dark Magician widened his eyes and then bowed. "I am sorry, my Pharaoh. My apologies to you, as well," he added, nodding at Reneey, and then left.

"Sorry, Rea," Atem said.

"Sorry for what?" Reneey asked, blinking.

Just then Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Seto, and Mokuba all fell down from the ceiling.

"WHAT THE!?"

"HOW THE!?"

"RENEEY!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is what you wished for, isn't it, Rea?" Lyn asked as she watched the others picking themselves up off of the floor.

"Party? Yeap!"

"I can't believe it, I'm actually here!" Bakura did an evil laugh, but then stopped when he realized that there were other people there, too.

"Er, Bakura, dude, you all right?" Joey asked slowly.

"Oh, yes.. of course.. never better..."

"Remember, you promised Reneey that you'll stop being evil," Tea said, glaring at him.

"Oh.. yeah.. I'm not evil any more!" Bakura said, but he mentally crossed his fingers.

"Well, nothing could _possibly_ go wrong with _this_ plan," Lyn said dryly, crossing her arms and looking around at everyone.

"PARTY TIME!" Reneey screamed as she skipped around.

"Um.. Yami?" Yugi asked, looking confused. "What's going on?"

"I.. really don't know."

"You know," Lyn added, raising an eyebrow at Tea's lacy nightgown, "you really should have wished for people to have real clothes to wear, too. I mean, jeez, at least I sleep in a wifebeater and pajama bottoms, but look at Tea and Serenity! And Mai's even more scantily-clothed than usual.. no offense, Mai..."

"Did you just call me a slut!?" Mai asked angrily.

"I demand to know where I am and -- oh, hi, Lyn," Seto said as he came stalking over to Atem and then spotted the pharaoh's daughter next to him.

"Seto," Lyn said with a smile. _Maybe this isn't all bad, after all._

"I asked if you just called me a slut!" Mai yelled as she came stomping over to glare at Lyn.

"No, I called you scantily clad, there's a difference."

"No it's not.. well.. my way, anyway," Reneey said, grinning.

"Er.. what's going on?" Joey asked.

"I wished for a party here and it came true!" Reneey said, still grinning.

Immediately, people began stammering things along the lines of, "Wait -- you mean -- to tell me -- what?"

Seto was so angry that he couldn't even speak, but, well, at least Lyn was there.

"So.. um.. party time?" Mokuba suggested.

"Oh, no!" Lyn said with wide eyes. "Reneey, is there _sugar_ here? You didn't wish for _sugar_, did you?"

Reneey's eyes went from side to side. "Nooooooo," she said with a much-too-wide grin, hiding her hands behind her back as she leaned back on the wall. "I would do that..."

"Reneey has sugar," Lyn said in a tone as if announcing the end of the world. "We're doomed."

"No, I don't," Reneey said, inching toward a door.

"Er, Reneey," Atem said slowly, "if you go in there, you'll fall..."

"Huh?" Reneey asked as she tripped and the door opened, and she promptly fell in.

"WHEEEEE!"

Ten minutes later -- "OW, FUCK!" Reneey cursed as she landed on top of Lyn amid a spray of pixie stix, chocolate, and candy of all kinds.

"So that's where you end up," Atem said, chuckling.

"Yeah, naturally, fall on top of me," Lyn grumbled, shoving Reneey off her. Then she noticed the sugar and her eyes widened -- but not as fast as Mokuba's.

"Pixie Stix, all right!"

"MINE!" Reneey yelled, grabbing it and running away with Mokuba chasing her. "MINE! ALL MINE!"

The gang all sighed, and then Ryou asked, "Hey, where are Lyn and my yami?"

Just then, Lyn walked back in, dragging Bakura by the collar of his shirt.

"I wasn't wandering off to steal the pharaoh's power!" Bakura objected. "I swear I wasn't!"

"Naturally," Lyn said, rolling her eyes. "And Reneey and Mokuba aren't on insane sugar highs right now, either."

"Yes! Now let go!" Bakura snapped as he freed himself from Lyn's grip.

"Um, Bakura," Ryou pointed out, "you did promise Reneey you wouldn't be evil..."

"I know that!" Bakura snapped.

Atem and Seto were having a glare fight for no good reason, Mokuba was chasing Reneey and the sugar all around, Joey and Tristan and Duke were all arguing for no apparent reason, Mai was pouting because none of them were talking to her, Tea was spouting a friendship speech to Serenity, Marik was just standing and looking confused, and Bakura was glaring at Lyn. Just then, Serenity looked up with tears in her eyes and asked, "Can't I have some candy, too?"

Lyn just shook her head and thought, _I'm soo gonna kill Reneey..._


	3. Chapter 3

"You back off my daughter!"

"You back off of us! It's none of your business!"

"I'm her father, of course it's my business!"

Atem and Seto exchanged glares.

"Hey, Lyn, this is pretty entertaining," Reneey said, grinning, as she ran around Lyn with Mokuba right behind her.

"You're getting sugar all over the place," Lyn said, making a face at the circle of Pixie Stix powder forming around her feet. "Seriously, some of us have bare feet here!"

"And -- what's -- ya -- point?" Reneey asked in between circles.

"Reneey, I think you should stop," Marik advised as he went to stop her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Bakura snapped, glaring at Marik. Marik and Reneey were going out and, just like Lyn's dad was with Seto and Lyn, Bakura didn't like it at all.

"Seriously, Rea, you're making me dizzy," Lyn said, blinking and trying to walk away but tripping over Mokuba.

"Lyn!" Seto breathed as he caught her before she fell.

"KAIBA, GET OFF!" Atem yelled.

Grinning, Joey and Tristan began to sing: "Lyn and Kaiba, sitting in a tree..."

"All right," Lyn said loudly, straightening up and glaring first at Atem and then at Joey and Tristan, who shut up immediately. "So help me, the next person to yell at me, Seto, or anyone in the general vicinity will die a most gruesome and painful death!"

Joey grinned and began singing again, and Tristan pointed out, "You didn't say anything about singing, Lyn..."

"LYNNI, HEADS UP!" Reneey yelled as she slipped on Pixie Stix dust and went sliding straight toward Lyn.

By the time Lyn turned around, it was already too late to move; Reneey bowled straight into her, knocking them both over into Seto, who also fell and nearly landed on top of Mokuba, but the dark-haired boy managed to get out of the way in time.

"You are so dead," Lyn said in a muffled voice from underneath Reneey.

"Not my fault! I mean, if Mokuba had never chased me --"

"Don't try to pin this on Mokuba," Seto's muffled voice could be heard.

"Now, um, Bakura, calm down," Marik was saying, moving backwards away from Bakura, who was approaching with a killer's death glare. Then Marik slipped on Pixie Stix dust, tried to grab onto Bakura, and they both went toppling on top of Reneey.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke laughed so hard that they also failed to notice the dust on the floor and -- you guessed it -- slipped and fell on top of Bakura.

Meanwhile, Atem, Yugi, Serenity, Mai, Tea, and Ryou all blinked at the scene. But then Mokuba, who had stolen some of Reneey's Pixie Stix and was busy running around and being sugar high, BAM -- ran into Mai, who fall backwards on top of Joey.

Yugi and Atem burst out laughing.

Tea was shaking her head when -- BAM! Sugar-High!Mokuba ran into her, and she fell on top of Mai.

Serenity burst out laughing.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Seto's muffled yell came out barely audible.

Yugi and Atem were so busy laughing that they tripped over Mokuba and both fell -- you guessed it -- into the pile.

"I can't feel my leg," Lyn complained from somewhere where she was trapped somewhere between Seto's chest, Reneey's back, and Bakura's elbow.

"I _wish_ I couldn't feel my leg," Joey grumbled from beneath Mai.

Mai blinked and screeched, "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?"


	4. Truth or Dare

"Let's play truth or dare!" Reneey yelled as the gang finally began to extricate themselves from that huge and random pile of people.

"All right!" Joey yelled. "I'm going first, and I dare you --" he pointed at Seto -- "to kiss Lyn on the lips!"

Seto blinked once and asked slowly, "Excuse me?"

"What, are you chicken?" Joey grinned and announced, "Seto Kaiba is a _chicken_!"

"Seto, you have to dooo it, it's a daaaare," Mai taunted, grinning.

"He. Will. Not," Atem declared, glaring.

"Hey!" Lyn objected suddenly. "That's not fair, anyway! Nobody asked truth or dare!"

"Ai, crap," Reneey mumbled.

"Fine then!" Mai said. "Seto Kaiba! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Seto said reluctantly.

"I dare you to kiss Lyn!"

"_Damn_ it!"

"What is it with y'all, anyway?" Lyn demanded, glaring at Mai and Joey.

"Now Seto has to do it," Tristan said, grinning.

"And if anyone refuses a dare, they have to ear yellow bugger toenails upside down with knives poking their sides and a thirty-inch spork up their ass!" Reneey announced, grinning.

Everyone blinked, and Lyn whacked Reneey upside the head.

"Change the dare," Atem ordered, glaring at Joey and Mai.

"Nope, sorry, uncle! They can't do it!"

Atem turned and fixed his "niece" with a glare next.

"Do it do it do it!" the gang (except for Atem, Lyn, Marik, and Bakura) chanted.

Seto looked around at them all and swallowed hard. He had never felt like this about any girl before, and she was right there, and he had to kiss her! It certainly didn't sound like a horrible prospect, but he would have preferred it if they had been alone.

And it didn't help, either, that Mokuba chose that moment to run by, jump over the Pixie Stix dust, cackle insanely in his sugar high, and run around the circle of people.

Seto glared at them all before throwing caution to the winds and growling "Screw it!" before grabbing Lyn's shoulders and pulling her into a kiss.

Atem gaped, the girls cheered, and Lyn's eyes widened in surprise then closed slowly.

Reneey blinked and said, "O. M. G."


	5. Another Dare

Atem's jaw dropped. _Did he just.. but.. no! I am not seeing this.. It's just my imagination!_

He closed his eyes and opened them. _It's.. it's still there!_

"SETO KAIBA!"

Not that Seto really noticed; he just wrapped his arms around Lyn's waist and pulled her closer.

"And you, Marik!" Joey went on, pointing at Marik, who blinked. "Truth or dare?"

"Er.. dare..."

"I dare you to kiss Reneey!"

"HE WILL FUCKING GET NOWHERE NEAR HER!" Bakura yelled, pushing Reneey behind him, from where she glared daggers at her father's back.

"Daddy... fuck off," Reneey said with a smile as she stepped aside and walked over to Marik, who was blushing deeply.

Lyn and Seto didn't know anything but the feel of the kiss and that strange sensation like crackling electricity, so they were oblivious to the current situation. Naturally, this meant they were also ignoring Atem's screaming.

Marik's face just went darker. Sure, he liked her, sure he had given her pecks on the cheek, but never a _kiss_ -- and not to mention the fact that her dad (who was currently about ready to send his soul to the Shadow Realm) was there, too.

"You have to dooo it," Joey, Tristan, and Duke sang tauntingly.

Marik gulped, but he wasn't about to show that he was some... _weakling_, especially not in front of Reneey. So, summoning all his courage, he grabbed her and smacked a kiss upon her lips.

Ryou had to hold off Bakura from killing Marik, as Yugi was currently doing to keep Atem from murdering Seto.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Atem screamed.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Bakura yelled.

"BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" both of them cried together, then looked at each other in horror.

"I said it first!" Bakura snapped.

"No, I did!" Atem countered.

Yugi and Ryou sighed and muttered, "I swear, they're both kids..."

Finally the kiss ended (well, for Lyn and Seto, anyway -- they did need to breathe, after all).

"That was..." Seto breathed out.

"Awesome," Lyn finished, grinning, then looked at the scene around her. "Err.. did we miss something?"


	6. Ummm

Lyn looked up just in time to see Marik's left hand disappearing behind a silently closing door. Apparently Reneey had taken it upon herself to drag him away into another room while nobody was looking.

Finally Lyn just blinked, looked at Atem who was still being restrained (only now by both Yugi _and_ Joey) and asked, "Er.. what just happened?"

"LET -- ME -- AT HIM!" Atem yelled, still struggling -- then suddenly he freed himself, and Seto's eyes widened.

Mokuba chose that moment to run by again, this time screaming, "ANGRY, HOMICIDAL PHARAOH ON THE LOOSE!"

Lyn, in contrast, placed herself between Seto and Atem and a low growl rumbled in her throat as she met her father's angry glare with one of her own.

"Where.. are Reneey and Marik?" Bakura suddenly demanded.

Atem calmed himself down and, though still breathing heavily, managed to say through gritted teeth, "Lyn... you are my daughter, and I love you... and.. though you are dating my archrival..." He paused to sigh. "I'm.. _accepting_ this... relationship."

Everyone blinked, and Lyn found herself looking and feeling utterly bewildered. There was a long silence, which Seto finally broke with a raised eyebrow and a cool voice.

"And who said we need your permission?"

Lyn promptly planted her palm in the middle of her forehead and wondered if Seto was _trying_ to get himself killed. Or maybe it was just that he was still playing tough and uncaring; that seemed to be the more likely possibility.

Atem twitched and glared daggers at Seto before growling, "But you -- you'd _better_ not hurt her."

There was another silence, and this time Bakura broke it, saying angrily, "That's all well and good, but I don't care! _Where_ are my daughter and that tombkeeper scum?"

Meanwhile, there was giggling coming from a nearby room.

"Hey, watch it. This place is small, you know..."

"Oh, shut it! It's not like we're doing anything wrong." Just from that, you could almost hear Reneey rolling her eyes.

"Why are we in here, again?"

"'Cuz Daddy will kill ya..."

"Are they.. no... they _wouldn't_ be," Bakura was stammering, and suddenly Lyn's eyes flashed dangerously as that familiar green fire sprang up in them.

"YUO DID _NOT_ JUST THINK THAT SHE WAS HAVING SEX!"

Bakura's eyes widened as Lyn suddenly grabbed Marik's Rod, which he had dropped on the floor, and proceeded to chase him around with it, yelling, "YOU STUPID, PERVERTED, COTTON-PICKING _IDGET_!"

"This is.. some whacked-out party," Yugi mumbled, shaking his head.


	7. Abruptness

"DAMN IT! FUCKING KURIBOH, GET THE HELL OUT!"

Reneey kicked the shadow creature Kuriboh out of the little room, which caused the door to be slammed open. Reneey and Marik blinked at the scene, particularly at Lyn chasing Bakura around, using Marik's Millennium Rod, and shouting things like "IDGET!" "PEA-BRAIN!" and "JERKFACE!"

"Um.. what the hell?" Marik asked of no one in particular.

Ryou sighed and explained, "Bakura thought you two were having sex and Lyn got mad."

"MY DAD THINKS I'M A FUCKING SLUT!?" Reneey growled, and suddenly took out a dagger and joined Lyn in chasing her dad around. They ran up the upside-down stairs, inside doors, through the maze, around the gang -- and finally Mokuba decided to join in the chase, just because he was sugar high.

"Mokuba, get back here!" Seto ordered, then began chasing Mokuba, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura through Reneey was having sex.

Atem growled -- I mean this is his mind, and all those footsteps were giving him a headache! So he started to chase Kaiba to make them stop running around, who was chasing Mokuba to make sure he didn't get hurt, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura thought Reneey and Marik were having sex.

Yugi joined in the chase to make sure his yami didn't kill anyone, chasing Atem, who was chasing Kaiba to make them stop running, who was chasing Mokuba to make sure he didn't get hurt, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura thought Reneey and Marik were having sex.

Ryou started into the chase to make sure that Yugi did not get Bakura killed, who was chasing Atem to make sure he didn't kill anyone, who was chasing Kaiba to make them stop running, who was chasing Mokuba to make sure he didn't get hurt, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura thought Reneey and Marik were having sex.

Tristan started chasing around Ryou to get rid of the Millennium Ring once and for all (since its spirit was the one who started all of this), who was chasing Yugi to make sure he didn't get Bakura killed, who was chasing Atem to make sure he didn't kill anyone, who was chasing Kaiba to make them stop running, who was chasing Mokuba to make sure he didn't get hurt, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura thought Reneey and Marik were having sex.

Serenity went all wide-eyed and started chasing Tristan to make sure _he_ didn't get killed, who was chasing Ryou to get rid of the Millennium Ring once and for all, who was chasing Yugi to make sure that he didn't get Bakura killed, who was chasing Atem to make sure he didn't kill anyone, who was chasing Kaiba to make them stop running, who was chasing Mokuba to make sure he didn't get hurt, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura thought Reneey and Marik were having sex.

Joey, who was overprotective of his sister, started chasing her to make sure she didn't get hurt, who was chasing Tristan to make sure he didn't get killed, who was chasing Ryou to get rid of the Millennium Necklace once and for all, who was chasing Yugi to make sure he didn't get Bakura killed, who was chasing Atem to make sure he didn't kill anyone, who was chasing Kaiba to make them all stop running, who was chasing Mokuba to make sure he didn't get hurt, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura thought Reneey and Marik were having sex.

Mai, who got angry that Joey was chasing someone other than her, proceeded to chase Joey, who was chasing Serenity because he was overprotective, who was chasing Tristan to make sure he didn't get killed, who was chasing Ryou to get rid of that evil Millennium Ring once and for all, who was chasing Yugi to make sure that he didn't get Bakura killed, who was chasing Atem to make sure he didn't kill anyone, who was chasing Kaiba to make them stop running, who was chasing Mokuba to make sure he didn't get hurt, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura thought Reneey and Marik were having sex.

Tea, who was annoyed that no one was listening to her friendship speeches, started chasing Mai, who was chasing Joey beacuse she was jealous, who was chasing Serenity because he was overprotective, who was chasing Tristan to make sure he didn't get killed, who was chasing Ryou to get rid of that evil Millennium Ring once and for all, who was chasing Yugi to make sure that he didn't get Bakura killed, who was chasing Atem to make sure he didn't kill anyone, who was chasing Kaiba to make them stop running, who was chasing Mokuba to make sure he didn't get hurt, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura thought Reneey and Marik were having sex.

Duke, who was staring at Mai's.. ahem.. ran when she started the chase, after Tea, who was annoyed because no one who was listening to her friendship speeches and was chasing Mai, who was chasing Joey beacuse she was jealous, who was chasing Serenity because he was overprotective, who was chasing Tristan to make sure he didn't get killed, who was chasing Ryou to get rid of that evil Millennium Ring once and for all, who was chasing Yugi to make sure that he didn't get Bakura killed, who was chasing Atem to make sure he didn't kill anyone, who was chasing Kaiba to make them stop running, who was chasing Mokuba to make sure he didn't get hurt, who was chasing Reneey for no apparent reason, who was chasing Bakura with Lyn because Bakura thought Reneey and Marik were having sex.

Finally all of the shadow creatures appeared with glares on their faces.

"THIS'S IT!" the Dark Magician yelled. "WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

And he pulled out his staff, flicked it, and created a portal that Bakura ran into and all the rest of the gang followed.

"There!" he sighed as they disappeared. "Now we can rest!"

Everyone fell out of the Millennium Puzzle in yet another pile, with many curses and insults and whatnot.

"Isn't this the greatest party of the year?" Reneey asked from where she was squasked between Lyn, Yami, and Ryou.

"SHUT UP, RENEEY!" everyone yelled in chorus. "YOU ARE BANNED FROM MAKING WISHES!"

---

_Somewhere in the Millennium Puzzle_

"Um.. hello? Anyone there...?" Marik asked as he walked through the ghost town that was the puzzle. "Um.. could someone get me out?"

THE END

... Okay, not.

_Two years later_

"Lynni, look! A shooting star!" Reneey yelled, pointing up at the sky.

Lyn twitched, grabbed the Millennium Rod that she had taken from Marik long ago, and proceeded with chasing Reneey around Domino city, yelling, "YOU ARE SO -- EFFING -- DEAD!"

THE END

(for real this time)


End file.
